gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felix Fellicis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Maesters page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Brackets ({}) Please, do not remove brackets from name listings. They are a nod to the books appendixes which add brackets to the names of characters who have perished in the course of the novels. We do the same when a character dies in the series. Removal of these brackets will be considered vandalism.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 10:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:41, March 14, 2014 (UTC) How monarch numbering works Hi, I know I'm new on this wiki so I don't want to do any big changes before consulting with a more experienced user. My question regards the Aegon Targaryen (Son of Rhaegar) page and pages with (.......) in general. Is it possible to rename the page into Aegon VI Targaryen? --AvatarfanSLO (talk) 21:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I know I'm not who you're asking but aren't the numerals just for monarchs?--Gboy4 (talk) 22:00, February 3, 2015 (UTC) How monarch numbering works: Both in real life and the story, only monarchs in a royal family get a number - younger princes who never reigned never get a number. For example, England's Prince William and Prince Harry. There have been four prior monarchs of England named "King William", the last was William IV. Assuming that the current prince keeps his current name as his regnal name (which is common in recent generations), then when he eventually becomes king he will formally be titled "William V of England". Prince Harry, never being king, just stays "Harry". It's not like with commoners, like how someone can be "Cornelious Vanderbilt III" or something. George R.R. Martin specifically wrote the series throwing caution to the wind, after years of being frustrated by TV writing. Executives for story ideas he pitched kept saying rules like "never have two characters in the story with the same first name" -- even though in real life, it's implausible that say, a show set in New York City would never have more than one guy named "Robert" ever appear in the story. Not only that, but names tend to repeat in dynasties - people name their children after their parents, or after a famous relative, etc. (Tolkien understood this principle in his Middle-earth stories: Aragorn is actually "Aragorn II", Thorin is actually "Thorin II", Dain is actually "Dain II" etc., because they're lords and monarchs. So Martin said, word for word, that in real life names repeat in dynasties, so England had a couple of kings named "Edward" or "Henry" -- and, that this isn't even counting all of the younger princes who never became king, who we have to call monickers like "Henry the Young King" (eldest son of Henry II, who predeceased his father), or "Edward the Black Prince" (son of Edward III, who predeceased his father). Within Martin's story - there have been no less than eleven separate Targaryen princes named "Aegon", only some of whom went on to be kings. Daenerys isn't even the first "Daenerys" in the story, there was at least one other one (most princesses are accounted for, but there's one or two hundreds of years ago we might know little about because they're a fifth daughter and played no major role in politics). So "the only other Daenerys we know about" -- the "first" Daenerys was the sister of Daeron II Targaryen. She was important because it was her marriage to the head of House Martell that finally brought Dorne into the realm (I've taken to calling her "Daenerys of Sunspear" for clarity, though this isn't a term they use in the text). Check out the note I made on "Daenerys Targaryen (daughter of Aegon IV)" -- both in the books and in the TV show, Daenerys is called "Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name" - Daenerys I - because she's the first Daenerys to be a monarch. The previous Daenerys never ruled as a monarch. Viserys claimed to be the rightful king, rival claimant in a civil war, so he's introduced (in books/TV series) as "Viserys, Third of His Name" (Viserys III). We didn't use this format for his article on here because most TV viewers wouldn't really notice that it was mentioned in the show, and we want to make it easier for them to find. If there's ever a prequel series in which King Viserys II was a prominent character, we'd update it to make Daenerys's brother "Viserys III" even though that's a title he claims if not holds. The rival claimants thing can get really complicated. During the civil war between Rhaenyra and Aegon II...well, Rhaenyra called herself "Rhaenyra I", and said that her brother had no right to even call himself "Aegon II". The full thought it, "Aegon, Second of His Name to Be King". To placate Aegon II's supporters after the war, the royal historians decreed that Aegon II had been the rightful king....though all of Aegon II's children died and Rhaenyra's son ultimately succeeded them both as Aegon III - calling himself "Aegon III" tacitly acknowledged that his uncle was "Aegon II", but this was just to keep their rivals placated. Theoretically, if there's ever a queen named Rhaenyra again she'll be called "Rhaenyra the First" -- it would be controversial if she called herself "Rhaenyra the Second" -- the Targaryens dodged the issue by just never naming a daughter "Rhaenyra" again. But I digress.... The point is that younger sons who never claimed the throne never take on numbers. I included that note that "Had Rhaegar's son lived and eventually succeeded his father to the throne, he would have ruled as Aegon VI". Conditional, it didn't happen. And as far as the TV continuity has established, "Rhaegar's son Aegon" died as a baby and was thus never even a "rival claimant". We'll revise this if they eventually cover that storyline in the TV series. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC)